Ade
Son '''of the former king Arahdo and the current '''King of the Kingdom of Khahdos. He was given the crown shortly after his marriage ceremony to Button and is currently expecting a Bloomling of his own. History While his paternity us unknown, his mother is undoubtedly Arahdo. Ade was born sometime during the night on the twelfth day of the fourth moon in Central. The prince's birth was hidden from the kingdom for some time before his announcement. Prince As the prince, his life is filled with many things, though the most prominent are his guards and his classes given to him by his personal tutor. His mother often told him of the Homelands, and while expressing that he'd like to go there, the king always refused. Being locked up in the castle he didn't get a chance to make many friends, however, he managed to make friends with a few of the other Bloomlings in the capital when he was out with Zhova. His best friend has always been Zhivago who became his personal guard after Arahdo stepped down from the crown. King As the king, Ade has brought further peace to the kingdom. He reached out to the surrounding civilizations, including the Um, the Divexa tribes, Jesterbells, Foosha, Flitters and Nalik. He agreed to a treaty and trade routes between them and thus brought further prosperity to the land instead of strife. Being the king of Khahdos allows him to travel and while he's gone he has his advisor, Byzantine to watch the throne, though he never stays away for too long. Personality Ade is a fun-loving Fruit Bloom, though he can be quite mischievous at times as well. He also sometimes has moments where he overreacts about things and gets overly upset. Likes * Apples * Going into town * Spending time with his mother * Candied Flowers * Button Dislikes * Being alone * His studies * Being told what to do Career Ade has done a lot in the short time he's been the King of Khahdos. He loves being the king as he's always wanted to be the ruler of the kingdom. He takes his title very seriously but still makes time for personal enjoyment with friends and even moreso for his family. Skills Because Ade is a type of alicorn, he can do both magic and fly. While he had two horns, he's not atypical duocorn, though he is still able to do magic rather well. Due to his studies he is very good at directing people and keeping peace, especially when it comes to any scuffles with his friends as well as defuse tense situations with relative ease because of his princely studies. Physical Appearance The prince has a unique quality which is being able to change the colour of his eyes as well as certain markings on his body. Ade also has two horns on either side of his head, though it's uncertain if they're going to grow when he's older. While out and about the prince wears a cloak with the royal symbol embellished on it. He also wears a crown during special occasions, which he does proudly. Both accessories being symbols of his status as the prince of the kingdom. Health Ade is a healthy Bloomling with no real issues concerning his health nor has he ever injured himself other than small scrapes from falling down. The only real troubles the prince has are with short bursts of pain where his horns grow from his head as they're growing. Using magic can also lead to headaches and while minor, they still sometimes interfere with his studies and ability to go outside to play. Family and Relationships The king is a fairly nice Bloom and enjoys making friends. Despite that, he doesn't always enjoy being around others. He loves his family, guards included, and he adores the friends he has, whom he gets along with quite well. Close Family Ade, to his knowledge, only has his mother and never knew who his father was. Even though he is curious to know who his father is he doesn't press the issue with his mother, nor does he question about his uncle because when he's brought up it always makes his mother upset. He and his mother are very close since they only really have one another. Close Friends Barnaby Met while the Bloomling, his parents, and his friends came to Central to visit Wilder. Ade and Barnaby get along since they're both voices of reason within the group. While they're friends they still have disagreements as sometimes the prince wants to join in on the fun while Barnaby doesn't want to attend. Cat Met when she came to visit with Barnaby and Merlin to Central. She and Ade tend to butt heads mostly due to wanting to be the leader of the group while he's around. Despite that, they still get along and have fun together as long as they lead together and not try to over shadow one another during adventures and activities. Fayne Ade's friendship with Fayne is a little touch and go since the other Bloomling is really skittish. While he tries to be good friends with him, Ade tends to sometimes scare the other Bloom by accident. In the end, the two are more acquaintances than friends but are on good terms. Merlin The king's relationship with Merlin is relatively easy going as the little Bloomling is the sweetest thing. Ade loves hanging out with him, though is cautious to not take advantage of him as he's too gullible for his own good despite sometimes wanting to pull pranks and tricks on him. Due to Merlin being one of the sweetest Blooms that he's ever known, he hates it when others are too mean to him or take advantage of him. Wilder One of the king's former partners in crime, his friendship with Wilder is closer than the other Bloomlings since he sees him more. He often likes to invite the other Bloomling to the castle for play dates when he himself can't leave to visit the town. When Wilder has an idea that may get them into trouble, the prince himself takes the blame if they get caught, effectively keeping his friend out of trouble. Zhivago The king's best friend, Zhivago is unlike any of the others. Living at the castle with his older brother, Zhova, the Bloomling is the one that the prince goes to first. He spends most of his time with him as he grew up and has been there for nearly all his life. Zhivago is also the Bloom to keep Ade out of most of the trouble that he finds himself it and talks him out of a lot of things as well. Other Relationships Byzantine When it comes to getting in trouble, Byzantine is the one to find Ade. In fact, he's one oft he only guards to do so. The relationship between the captain of the guard and Ade can get a little complicated, but in simple terms, he's like a father to the young prince, and therefore, punishes him when he deserves it. Despite the punishments, Ade loves Byzantine and admires him for what he does for the kingdom, and sometimes will go to him if he needs anything when his mother isn't available. Saiza One of the royal guards that goes into town with him, Saiza may look strict, but is more relaxed than he lets on, often allowing the prince to play with his friends when they're out and about. Despite this, however, he's very protective of Ade and will do anything to keep him safe, even if it leads him to get hurt in some fashion. Sinclair Ade's tutor. The prince's relationship with Sinclair isn't as bad as some may think. While he doesn't enjoy his lessons all that much, he knows that they're important and goes through them with minimal complaints. On the other hand, if he does complain about something, or if he happens to try to skip his lessons, Sinclair is quick to adjust his plans and even goes to search for Ade. He has great respect for his teacher, and enjoys his company at times as well, though he enjoys the way Sinclair teaches him things by going through town or showing him how to do things. Satine Tembra Zhova Trivia * a bit of trivia * DON'T have to fill every slot out * - * - * - Notes and References Category:Character Category:Alicorn Category:Homeland Bloom Category:Pegasus Bloom Category:Kaerralind Category:Male